The First Kisses
by RNemo
Summary: SangoxMiroku InuYashaxKagome their first kisses. I was bored so decided to write this...yeah...


**The first kisses. **

Miroku and InuYasha sat against a tree chatting while Sango and Kagome prepared lunch.

"So, you and Sango are a thing now?" InuYasha asked Miroku while he stared into the river ahead.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku questioned, even though he kind of knew the answer already.

"Well, you _did_ ask her to bear your children, and she _did_ say yes, so...are you guys a thing?" The hanyou tried to explain.

"Well, I'm kinda hoping. But not for now. " Miroku set down his staff.

"But how about you and Kagome?"

InuYasha glared at him, then looked back at Kagome and Sango making sure they hadn't heard. "She doesn't like me. If she did, I wouldn't be 'sitting' as much as I do." He sighed.

"If you want it, just go for it, InuYasha. You have to make the first move because she won't. You must-"

"Aw shut up. And what happens when you make the first move with every girl you see?" InuYasha was starting to get angry now.

"Uh-heh heh heh." The monk scratched his head as he made a fake smile.

"Exactly. Besides, I don't wanna take advice from you, monk. I think I can handle this on my own." And with that said, InuYasha got up and ran to the river, sitting down, alone, deep in thought about what Miroku had said. He did not want the monk to know that he had taken those words into consideration, however.

"What do you think InuYasha would like better? Ramen or potato chips?" Kagome asked Sango without looking at her.

"Getting pretty worried about InuYasha now, huh?" Sango said with a smile.

"What? Uh, no..." Kagome started to blush as she turned away from Sango. She was quite worried, though. So many times she had made a meal for InuYasha that he had insulted and she did not want that to happen again. She just tried to please him.

"Kagome, you don't have to lie to me. You are like a sister to me, can't you tell me anything?" Sango put an arm around Kagome.

"It's just that- well- I really like InuYasha, ok? And I just want to please him. He always is so rude to me, but whenever he wants to keep me out of danger, or when he carries me and catches me in his arms, I feel so safe. He can be so sweet to me and I just want him to make a move but he won't." Kagome realized what she just said and wanted to bang her head against a wall. She couldn't take that back now. '_What if she tells someone? Can I trust her? What do I do? Why did I say that, I am so stupid!_' She thought.

"Kagome," Sango said as she went to sit down, gesturing her friend to join her. "If you want, I can talk to InuYasha for you. What do you want me to do? Do you need any advice?" Sango comforted Kagome as much as she could.

"Well, no, I don't want this love to be forced or planned. I just wish it could happen naturally. I wish it was love at first sight. It was for me anyway, but for him, I don't even think he likes me." Sango could tell that Kagome was sad and wanted InuYasha to like her just by the tone in her voice.

"No, I'm sure he does! I can tell. And aren't you going home, to your era, after dinner?" Kagome nodded. "Then I will get InuYasha to join you. And hopefully something will happen. Just make sure to fill me in when you get back, ok?" Kagome's friend smiled at her.

"Ok, thanks Sango. I'm so grateful that you're my friend. Thanks for always being there when no one else is. It means a lot." Kagome said as Sango went to talk to InuYasha about escorting Kagome back to her era.

"Hey, InuYasha," The demon-slayer walked over to the half-demon.

"Yo" was InuYasha's short reply. He was still sitting by the river thinking.

"So...Kagome is going home-I mean-back to her era tonight." Sango tried to give a hint.

"Yeah, so?" He questioned.

"Uh-why don't you go with her?" The demon slayer tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

InuYasha didn't feel much like talking. He could see where Sango was going with this. And he did not like it. But he continued talking to her anyways, because he wasn't in the mood to be rude to her.

He figured it was time to talk to someone about his feelings. "Sango, can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, anything." She answered.

"Well, there's this girl, and she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I really like her. But I don't know how to talk to her about it. I don't know how to make the first move. And Miroku always says that Kagome likes me but I don't think she does and-" InuYasha realized that he just spilled it. He just revealed the biggest secret ever. He knew that Kagome and Sango are really close and she would probably tell. '_Ugh! Why can't I be more careful with what I say?!_' InuYasha thought.

"Don't worry, I already knew you liked her." Sango said.

"You-you did?" InuYasha was surprised. He sighed.

"Yeah. And I say, if you want to be with her, go with her tonight, talk to her, and kiss her."

"K-kiss her?" InuYasha said. "No. No no no. I can't. I'm not ready."

"Well, whatever you say. Just get comfortable with her today then you can kiss her later on." Sango winked at him, stood up, and left. InuYasha was left wondering.

**Later that night:**

"Bye Sango! Bye Miroku! Bye Shippo!" Kagome sat on the edge of the well waving to her friends. "Bye InuYasha!"

"Nope, I'm coming with you." He looked at Sango. She nodded at him.

"You are..?" Kagome was shocked. He would usually say "yeah whatever bye just make sure you get back ASAP so we can defeat Naraku. The sooner we defeat him the sooner I'm gonna be a full demon." But this time he wanted to come with her. She was so surprised. '_Is he maybe starting to like me? Nah, he is probably just coming for the ramen_.' Kagome thought.

"Yeah. I feel bad for letting you go alone every time. So...lets go." InuYasha started walking over to her. "Well hurry up and jump in."

"But-" before Kagome could finish her sentence, InuYasha picked her up bridal style and they went together.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Sango looked at Miroku.

"Not as cute as me and you." the monk answered. He started walking toward Sango. She was a bit surprised, for she didn't know he had wanted to be with her.

"What?" was all the demon slayer could say. Then Miroku took her hands and leaned in. Sango didn't want to be rude and pull away, so she leaned in too.

"I love you, Sango." Miroku whispered right before he kissed her on the lips lightly. She was shocked. He finally pulled away, even though he didn't want to.

"Miroku!" Sango said. But she didn't know what to say after that. She ran out of words. That was it. She went to the river and began to make a fire. Nobody said anything for the next half hour.

**Back in Kagomes time:**

InuYasha hopped out of the well with Kagome in his arms. "_I wonder what _

_Miroku and Sango did after we left._" Kagome asked herself. InuYasha set Kagome down gently on her feet when they got out of the shrine.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?"

InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Well, I was thinking I could go home and get some rest. I've been working hard for the past couple of days and I am kind of tired." Kagome expected a rude response from the hanyou, but got an understanding one instead.

"Sure. I'll come with you. It's good to get some rest, oh speaking of which do you got a place maybe that I could spend the night?" InuYasha asked her, hoping the answer would be a yes.

"Uh, yeah. I've got a couple of extra sleeping bags, I'll make you a bed." Kagome smiled at InuYasha. "Maybe we can go see a movie before we head home-er-back to my place. What do you think?"

"What's a movie?" InuYasha was clueless.

"Well, it's...uh...it's like a book, but in real life. Have you ever read a book?" Kagome tried explaining.

"Nope"

"Have you ever heard a story?"

"Yeah...is it like that?" The hanyou said to her.

"Yeah, in a way. It's like a story, in real life, on a big screen. It's hard to explain, I will show you when we get there." Kagome seemed very cheerful

that day. She grabbed her backpack and took a baseball cap out of it. Placing it on InuYasha's head, she realized something. "Uh oh. "

"What's wrong? Do you want to skip the story-movie-thingy and go home?" InuYasha asked.

"We are going to have to, you can't go to a movie. I forgot. You're not from this era, you're a half demon. People will suspect something's up and that will lead to trouble. Sorry, InuYasha, but maybe we can go shopping and get you some new clothes. Then the next time you come here we can go wherever you want." Kagome realized she was talking really fast. InuYasha looked at her with a small smile. He nodded.

The two went back to Kagome's house. "InuYasha, can you stay here while I go shopping? It won't take long. I promise. Sota, can you entertain InuYasha for me?" Sota nodded as Kagome took her yellow backpack and headed out the door.

**At the store:**

"_Hmm, what should I buy InuYasha? I don't know what he would wear..._" Kagome thought long and hard about this. She finally decided just to get some casual clothes such as jeans, a hoodie, some t-shirts, and tennis shoes. The girl guessed his size, since he wasn't there it was a bit difficult, but she did the best she could. "_Hm, come to think of it, InuYasha has been acting weird lately. He has been much nicer to me then usual...I wonder why. Was it the talk Sango had with him a while earlier? Did she threaten him in a way..?! Haha, no, she wouldn't do that_. _What am I thinking? Why am I here again...oh yeah to buy clothes..._" Kagome thought to herself. She walked up to the cashier, checked out, and left the store with 4 bags of clothes; two in each hand. She made her way back to her house as she spotted Hojo. "Uh oh, he can't see me. I don't want to keep InuYasha waiting, and he will not stop talking if I start. He'll probably ask what is in the bags , and if i tell him he will be hurt, thunking InuYasha is my boyfriend. Don't get noticed, don't get noticed," she mumbled to herself as she turned her head away from Hojo's direction. Luckily, she had just passed him without being seen, and opened the door to her home.

"I'm back" Kagome struggled to open the door; she had no free hands. As she walked in, she spotted Sota teaching InuYasha how to play checkers.

"No, InuYasha, I jumped you, now king me." Sota commanded.

"How come I have to king you?" InuYasha complained.

"Because I'm the one who jumped you"

"So what? I'm older, the older should be the king" The hanyou said with confidence.

"InuYasha that's not how you play the game"

"Hey guys I am back..." Kagome interrupted.

"Hey, Kagome!" InuYasha jumped up from the floor and over to her. "Lemme carry those for you. " he tried to grab both bags from each hand when his hand got caught in the plastic handle, pressing up against Kagome's. "uh...sorry...one second..." InuYasha struggled to get loose.

"It's fine," Kagome said looking into InuYasha's eyes, not trying to break free.

"Here, I'll help ya with that." Sota came over to them and grabbed the bags, untangling their hands.

Kagome and InuYasha just stared at each other. Kagome stared into his amber eyes and InuYasha stared into her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Here, Sota, why don't you bring those bags upstairs so that InuYasha can try on his new clothes?" She took one bag from him and InuYasha took two. Kagome's little brother carried the last one.

They got into Kagome's room and all set their bags on her bed. "Thanks Sota." Kagome said as Sota left the room. "So, InuYasha, I got you some t-shirts, sweatshirts, tennis shoes, and jeans. " InuYasha had to ask what all of that stuff was, and after a good 15 minutes of explanations, InuYasha tried on his t-shirts and jeans.

"Hey, they look really good!" Kagome said. InuYasha had never worn this kind of clothing before.

"Why is it tight?" InuYasha wasn't used to fitted clothes; he always wore a kimono.

"That's how it's supposed to be. It's not like a kimono..." Kagome informed him.

"Oh..ok."

After what seemed to be a long time of trying on clothes and explaining what the clothes are, Kagome thought it was time to rest.

"InuYasha, I'll have my mom make you a bed here." She gestured to the empty spot on the floor next to her bed. "I'll be right back." Kagome went downstairs to get her mom as InuYasha sat thinking.

"_How do I kiss her? I don't want to make it awkward...and I definitely don't want to force it. If she only liked me...wait...maybe she does. Maybe she's just too afraid of what I will say, so she doesn't do anything...nah_. " InuYasha thought to himself.

Just then, Kagome's mother walked in. She had a yellow shirt on with an apron, and her brown hair brought out her dark eyes. "Here, I have three sleeping bags, two blankets, and a pillow. Why don't you two wait downstairs while I make the bed?"

"Ok mom." Kagome walked out.

"Thanks Ms. Higurashi." InuYasha thanked her.

** Back at the feudal era:**

"Sango, are you mad?" Miroku asked her since she wouldn't talk to him ever since the kiss.

"No, Miroku. Just scared is all. "

"Scared? Why..?" Miroku moved a bit closer to her as they say around the fire. Shippo tried to keep silent as he didn't want to interfere with their love lives.

"Um, it's nothing. " Sango looked away.

"Please, Sango..." Miroku stared her straight in the eye.

"Well, you see, I really like you. And I'm just scared that...what if that kiss meant nothing? What if we aren't even meant for each other? If we were meant for each other, why would I be feeling so many doubts? I just don't know what to do." Sango explained.

"You say that kiss meant nothing to you?" Sango nodded. "Then what about this one?" The monk placed his hand on Sango's cheek and leaned in towards her as his lips touched hers. Love filled the air and Shippo had to leave the fire because he was afraid he would burst out laughing and ruin the moment. Sango and Miroku both didn't pull away. This kiss lasted longer than the last, by far. Sango finally stopped and said, "Thank you," to the monk. She then rested her head on Miroku's shoulder as he put an arm around her for comfort. They listened to the sounds of the crackling fire as the night went on.

** In Kagome's time:**

InuYasha was comfy in bed when he heard Kagome walk in. He smelled tears. "Kagome?" He said.

"Hm? What is it InuYasha?" She answered.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome lied to him and said she wasn't. Then Inuyasha got up and turned the lights on. The miko's face was red and there were tear stains on her face.

InuYasha gestured her outside the window to the tree outside. They both sat down on the big branch. "Tell me what's wrong, please..." InuYasha said in a soft, gentle voice.

Kagome sighed. "Well...there's this guy. And he is amazing. He is strong and handsome and I love him. He doesn't like the way he is, however, and I'm afraid, that when he changes himself, that he will never look at me the same way ever again. I don't want that to happen. He won't like me, talk to me, or even look at me the same once he changes himself. There is no way to stop him from doing this either." A tear dropped from her eye.

"Kagome, who is this guy?" InuYasha wondered. _Was it someone from her school? Was it a man that InuYasha knew? Was it some stranger?_ InuYasha had so many thoughts bouncing around in his head.

"This is really difficult for me to say, InuYasha. But that handsome, strong, guy I love...is you. " Kagome didn't know why she just said that, but she couldn't take it back now.

Suddenly, InuYasha remembered what Sango had told him. "Go with her tonight, talk to her, kiss her." InuYasha didn't think twice and put his hands on Kagome's neck, pulling her towards him and he locked his lips with hers. Kagome had her eyes wide open at first, then realized that she was getting kissed by InuYasha, her first love, and gently closed her eyes. InuYasha, of course, was very proud of himself and shocked at the same time. '_She liked me all along. Ever since she pulled that arrow out of my chest, she fell in love with me._' His heart was pounding, and they both pulled away. The two were holding hands, and Kagome said to InuYasha, "If you become a full demon, I can't kiss you anymore. I can't hug you, you can't hold me, we can't love each other. But no matter what, I will never forget you. I love you, InuYasha. You are my everything. Please don't leave me." Kagome rested her head in the hanyou's lap. He was back in his kimono now. "Don't you worry Kagome. I will always protect you, I will never leave you, I will always love you."

**The next day** in the feudal era everyone sat around the well exchanging stories about what happened the day before. Miroku and Sango were happy for InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha and Kagome were happy for Sango and Miroku. Shippo sat on the edge of the well eating the ninja food Kagome brought back, trying not to laugh and everyone was happy.


End file.
